1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, high image quality is required to a printer, a multi function peripheral or the like, and user's visuality is considered importantly. For such visuality, “gloss” is an important property.
Although “gloss” is felt differently by people, in general, for a photograph image, high “gloss” causing to feel high quality is appreciated, and for a character (text), low gloss is appreciated because high gloss makes low visuality due to reflection or the like.
For a document image includes different types of plural objects such as character (text) and photograph by mixture, an image forming apparatus runs in a gloss mode different from a normal mode, and controls a fixation speed in accordance with a density distribution in a secondary scanning direction, and thereby produces suitable gloss on each area.
As mentioned, suitable glossinesses are different on a photograph image and on a character (text) image. Further, regarding a photograph image, suitable glossinesses are different on photographic subjects.
However, since the aforementioned image forming apparatus controls a fixation linear velocity in a secondary scanning direction in accordance with an image density distribution, printing may be performed without a suitable glossiness for an object type and/or a photographic subject.